Twisted Threads Of Fates
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: Abandoned by her family Raven Potter was left on the doorsteps after twin brothers were born and vanquished the Dark Lord. When she could take no more she ran away and lived on the streets until she was taken by a family who loved her more than her birth one. Shedding her name and humanity Lorelei Shuzen is going to show them the error of their decision. *Rating subject to change*
1. Chapter 1

**The Royal Elite challenge response. OP of idea is** **Rhaenenys Targaryen.**

 **Fem!Harry** is the ignored and shunned firstborn of the Potter Family, but it wasn't always that way. Once she was loved and cherished by her parents and all those who met her, everyone adored her. Everyone but Albus Dumbledore. But when the twins were born soon after her fourth birthday, everything changes. She is ignored and slowly but surely edged out of the family, her parents caring only about their precious sons. When the Dark Lord attacks and is allegedly vanquished by the twins, that's all the proof the Potter's need. Fem!Harry is abandoned at the Dursleys but is soon adopted by a Royal Family of sorts. What happens when Fem!Harry begins Hogwarts, a whole different species.

 **Guidelines:**

 **Fem! Harry's** name cannot be a Harriet, Hari, Henrietta Harley or anything of the like

Tom Riddle Voldemort and Severus Snape have a connection to this 'Royal Family

The 'Royal Family' must be Pureblood Vampires (Much like the Vampires from the Japanese Anime called Vampire Knight(?)

Vampires,especially the Royals, have political immunity

 **Fem!Harry** is a True Neutral, Lawful Neutral or Chaotic Neutral

 **Fem!Harry** holds the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Ladyships as well as Perverell and Lefay, Emrys(Ambrosius); How so it up to you, however she is Head and Lady of all Houses not Heiress

As Lady Perverell, she disowns or disinherits James Potter and the Twins from the Perverell Family as well as stripping the Potter Family of most of their money and political clout.

 **Fem!Harry** is blood-adopted by the Royal Family, becoming a Pureblood Vampire ( ** _Again like Vampire Knight but with added bonuses of not being affected by sunlight)_** though she still holds all the Wizarding(Magical) Ladyships

 **Fem!Harry** changes her name to something unique and beautiful (Amara, Anastasia, Celosia, Artemsia IE)

Godlike or OP **Fem!Harry**

Dark or Grey **Fem!Harry**

Dumbledore is very manipulative and does everything for the 'Greater Good' and is not afraid to use dark magic and blackmail( _ **and threaten)**_ people to meet his goals.

 _ **False Prophecy or Null/Void Prophecy**_

Potter/Order of the Phoenix/Weasley/Granger/Dumbledore Bashing

* * *

Lorelei sighed as she looked outside the window at the people braving the rain. She didn't want to be here. She would rather be at home training and pranking her little sister but here she was in the heart of mortal London. "Why do I have to do this again Akasha kaa-san?" she asked with a tone that although it had the careful grooming of someone in high stature it still possessed a slight whining.

From the drivers seat a soft laughter escaped the womans lips. With pink hair, kind expressive eyes and an aura that exuded calm serenity it was hard not to call her an angel. Akasha looked over her older daughters Akua and Moka before looking back to her adopted eleven year old daughter Lorelei. It didn't matter to her the silvery white haired girl had once been a human they rescued from the streets and blood adopted into the family because Akua, Kahlua and Moka fell in love with the girl on first sight that dreary day nearly four years ago. It didn't matter to her that like Moka the Shinso blood took to Lorelei; quite the opposite really since despite the initial pain that had lanced through Lorelei's body and nearly consumed her senses it seemed that something seemed to instantly tame the wild darkness that came with the Shinso bloodline. "Because my little elf" she smiled slightly at the slight blush that came to Lorelei's cheeks "you want to prove the humans who abandoned you wrong in their assertions about you right? Plus you own the castle anyway. If I were you I would go to see how humans who had no rightful claim to _your_ castle have taken or not taken care of it" she said reaching back and poking her daughters nose. "Besides honey, I know you don't like being around humans because of what happened to you in the past but I promise you that theres good ones out there. Hollow words without proof I know but I've seen good humans in my life. Humans without the desire to do harm, those who selflessly put their own mortal lives on the line for others. There are truly good ones out there, you just have to look."

Akua coughed into her fist to cover a comment of 'DOUBTFUL!' before her mother and younger sister Moka glared lightly at her. With the death of her friend and fellow vampiress Jade in China her permanent and unwavering distrust of humans was often at odds with their mother Akashas view of the mortals. Her eyes rolled slightly before releasing the cat that had been contently curled up on her lap to wander over to its true mistress, her sister Lorelei. "Don't let my jaded viewpoint dim the prospects. Moms right about a lot of stuff so maybe there are good humans out there but the only good human, to me anyway, is a dead one after what happened to Jade" she said reaching her hand over ruffling the younger vampiress' hair.

Lorelei huffed and glared between her sisters and mom for a moment, a really weak glare she couldn't mean even if her life was threatened to end, as her hands loving ran through her feline companions gun metal grey fur. "I hate it when you all gang up on me and are right" she muttered finally dropping the look. "I just know I'll be bored to tears and bored out of my immortal skull in no time! I mean I did my research from the ICW paperwork and the cirriculumn is a joke. What they try to teach in seven years I could learn at home with you guys in four, maybe five if I did all the courses minus Divination. Given how truly few people can open their third eye or are actually born with True Sight they really shouldn't be teaching that class. Its a waste of time and resources if you ask me. Not mention that despite Hogwarts submitting to the ICW that its test scores to job placement ratio is nearly a hundred percent theres a problem with it."

Moka turned her head and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. For her younger sister to have been that thorough with researching the school was no surprise but for her to say there was a _problem_ with it did surprise her. Annoyances, minor grievances and even the occasional nuisance was the usual caviat used to describe things that didn't sit right with Lorelei. For the young vampire to label it a _problem_ meant that it was something big or at the very least wrongly skewed in a way. "Problem in what way squirt? That last thing you called a problem was mom baking you the wrong flavor of cake on your birthday after we begged her & dad to adopt you into family" she said brushing strands of silver hair from her eyes.

"Ok, number one I was seven and pretty much abused by proxy of neglect after being abandoned those swine Potter" Lorelei said as her eyes, a dark shade of royal purple that made the tell tale vampire slit pupil nearly impossible to see, darkened for a moment remembering the past. "Number two, I hadn't had anything really decent to eat in over a week given I'd ran away from those mortals who had used me for child slave labor. Number three.."

Akashas hand gently rested on Lorelei's shoulder as her fourth oldest child ranted. The calm that came across the young vampire made her sigh internally in relief. Lorelei hated to speak of her human parents and the relatives she had been abandoned with, it brought out something darker than even her Shinso form in full force. "Easy my little elf" she said with a soft tone. "We weren't asking about those... Corpses. We were asking about this _problem_ you found with the schools graduation test scores to job placement ratios."

"Apologies kaa-san, nee-chan" Lorelei said as she glanced between her mother and elder sisters who smiled softly waving off the apology & outburst. "On paper the scores to job placement look great but if you do a public freedom of information dive into the students themselves who graduate and their fields of employment... Well its a lot like our races structure. A lot of the kids who graduate and end up with careers that launch them up the ladder are Pureblooded wizards or witches. Half-bloods aren't too bad off but they really don't get beyond a mediocre job, maybe they get a promotion to an office stooge or clerk if they work in the Ministry." Lorelei paused looking out the window again seeing some people closing their umbrellas which told her the rain stopped or the worst had passed to a drizzle.

"Muggle-borns may as well never step foot in the magical part of the world to begin with. Some of the highest scores out of Hogwarts belong to muggle-borns and they get essentially nowhere unless you snag a person with money and marry them. Forget working in the Ministry of Magic, you need an in with someone in a high position or be a half-blood to not be sneered at like you're trash on the curb when you step foot in the lobby from what I heard. Forget opening your own business because you don't have capital to start it and if by some miracle you do open a shop it won't last due to the staple stores everyone knows having a grip on the market so bankrupcy is all but guaranteed. Most leave because of those two reasons alone. If you aren't a Pureblood or someone who has money, saying you graduated from Hogwarts is a waste of breath" Lorelei said matter of factly finishing the summary up with a yawn.

"I'm sensing you aren't saying something" Akasha said squeezing her daughters shoulder lightly.

"Non-human entities are, pardon my language kaa-san but this is the lightest way of putting it, treated like the shit you step on when you aren't paying attention. You scrape it off your shoe, get mad at whoever is responsible for the animal doing its business and not cleaning up after it & generally throw a fit. If you aren't human here in England you are not a he or she. You are an 'It', a creature that needs to be monitored twenty four hours a day for safety of 'good upstanding wizarding folk'." The sour look on Lorelei's face could break glass as her feline companion climbed into his carrier.

"As a vampire you know that mortal laws don't affect you one way or another sister" Akua said shrugging one shoulder a little. "Even less so because you are part of our family & technically a foreign liason between Japan and Great Britain for the duration of your education."

"Not to mention the seven Ladyships you hold, four of which allow you to hold hostagethe magical education of Britain at a whim of your choosing" Moka added.

"And even if they tried to override your claims as the Lady of the Four Founders of Hogwarts Houses you have the Emrys and Lefay ones to fall back to really shut them up. The fact that you have the rings and the magic ancestry tests to prove it too is just icing on the cake" Akasha added with a sagely nod of her head.

For a moment Lorelei's eyes travelled the three women before her expression completely and truly relaxed as her eyes lit with humor. "Of course I do. Why am I working myself up so much? I'm just being an idiot" she said as she shook her head.

"You aren't an idiot Lorelei Since we brought you into the family this will the first real time you've been away from us for so long. I think I speak for not just your sisters here, back home and your dad & I but we'd be worried if you weren't a little anxious. You'll be great honey and I even decided to toss in a few books from the mystic section in the library so you could practice with your Shinso form if you need to use it. I hope you don't but if you have too... Well its better you're ready and able to use it effectively than not be able to use it at all" Akasha said.

Moka and Akua both raised an eyebrow at that. Their mother NEVER allowed any books from the mystic section, the family books that contained all the secrets of their moms Dark Arts form- not to be confused with Dark Magic as wizards & witches knew the 'Dark Arts' to be-, out of the library for any reason. Given the length of time and reasoning though it wasn't too much of a stretch to see why Akasha decided to let a few books be borrowed by their sister.

Loreleis eyes gained a slight gleam as she leaned forward and hugged the arm closest to her as her feline companion climbed into his carrier. "Does that include some of your spell books from your youth before you became the head of three Dark Lords?" she asked.

"One and its not even very detailed about that. Its mostly control exercises, mental magical and physical, to make your energies be as malleable to your every whim as possible. I'm not particularly fond of the idea of mitigating an international disaster if it was found out you possessed such a 'dark and evil' book of magic" Akasha said rolling her eyes. "The Albus Dumbledore of his youth when I met him was a zealous moron much like he was when he made the events of what led to the edging out of your birth family and into ours. What we have going for us is that although he knows such books exist he doesn't know their titles or authors. I know, I keep tabs on men like him who are the bane of my patience."

"Uh huh... I'm guessing theres a story behind that right?" Akua asked.

"Long story short, he tried to kill me when he in his first peak prime years. He failed. I retaliated and made him think he killed his sister Arianna after physically beating him unconscious."

"If you made him think he killed his sister then..."

"Theres a reason your auntie Yukari hates talking about England with a passion and was just as vehement about sending you to the Royal Arcana Academy instead of Hogwarts" Akasha said with a little not so innocent smile.

* * *

Settling into a conpartment at the back of the train Lorelei had a thoughtful look on her face. A wave of her hand and a dose of the Slytherin family magic had the coat of arms stamped into the exterior with a plaque declaring the cabin for Lady Slytherin and her chosen guests only. A short nod of her head signified her satisfaction with the handiwork. "Its not home Archimedes but its an adventure" she said sitting down beside her companions carrier and undid the latch on the door.

The gun metal grey cat meowed and poked his head out looking at his friend. Unlike most creatures he didn't care about the young female not being human. Before she had been changed she had been human and little more than a kitten herself when she found him. She had saved him, the runt of the litter, and at the expense of her well being put more care into keeping him healthy than herself. That was a debt he knew he could not repay with just merely being a hinderance. In its own way the cat had sworn himself to her and her side. She stood by him, kept him safe and healthy; the very least he could do to repay that was being her friend.

"I know its not the glamorous style we're used to but it has its own charm... I think?" she said though the tone suggested it was more of an unsure question. A soft giggle escaped her lips as Archimedes was upon her with his front paws on her chest and his head butting her own. Her hands lovingly ran through the fur of her most loyal companion as she kissed the top of his head. "You're a good boy Achimedes and I know the last four years have thrown much at us. Good things but many of them all at the same time. Your sticking by me means the world and I know I say this a lot but I love you boy. No could ever replace exactly what you mean to" she said as she nuzzled his ears and smiled softly as the purrs reached her ears.

"Ronald! I don't think you should-"

Lorelei glared harshly at the slob of a redhead who yanked open the comparment. With freckles splotched on like a poor childs painting and what appeared to be second hand robes the boy appeared to be underprepared life itself let alone Hogwarts. "Out!" she hissed dangerously as a raw concussive force collided with the boy and sent him back the hallway. The crack of glass and panicking girls voice who accompanied the boy did little to bother her as she slammed it shut not even bothered the boy was bleeding from the head & knocked unconscious. "Human intelligence in men is lacking more than usual Archimedes" she said sighing as she set her companion down.

Shifting into a meditative position her eyes closed as her breathing slowed and Archimedes settled into her side. Summoning her mind palace she erected the walls to shove the dose of anger behind, the last thing she needed was her anger to boil over. For a time she went through occlumency exercises and opened her eyes at the sound of a kncok on the door. Her eyes held an apathetic light as she opened it finding her self face to face with a blonde boy who held an air of arrogance with two stupid looking goons behind him. "What do you want ferret face? I was in the middle of something" she said in a clipped cold tone.

The boy sneered and his hand was twitchy. "For you to stop smearing the name of Slytherin by claiming yourself-"

Lorelei held up her her left hand and willed her Ladyship ring for Slytherin to be visible as she flipped the blonde the bird. She knew her ancestors rings were well documented and any self respecting Purebred wizard knew what the signet rings for Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, LeFay & Emyrs looked like.

The boys eyes widened seeing the ring appear. His fatber had taught him what the historical records said of the Sanctified Seven, the original seven magic families to serve as protectors of the realm, and their signet rings for the Lords & Ladies. "I-I-I.."

"You are an eyesore, a nuisance and someone who I want to throw off this train into the water below at this moment" Lorelei said with a dark sneer. "However I don't feel like having some half-pint shit for brains, inbred idiot be the reason they try to charge me with murder. You are not my chosen company so leave before I make you and trust me" her sneer turned into a malice filled grin "I will leave a lasting injury to remind you of this encounter though you won't remember who did it to you. Your muscle won't remember either." Seeing the boy take off like a bat out of hell made her snicker as the trolley lady approached. Some of the sweets intrigued her with their names and after taking back her change from the galleon she set the sweets down while nibbling a liquorice wand.

"Let me go!"

Loreleis eyes shot over to where the shout came from, her purple eyes hardening into vengeful hatred. One girl was surrounded by nearly eight kids laughing as one had her hands pinned her to the side of the hallway. With a hiss aimed at the door the lock shut and would remain so til she returned. With all the grace and speed of a apex predator it took her moments to be upon the group. The splintering of bone and cries of pain drew the attention of an older student who came running with wand drawn.

The last thing sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect Kyle Johanson expected to come acrss on the express was a fight. Scuffles between students with different ideals and ideas was expected albeit these were more verbal spats but coming across the sight of a single girl, a first year by the looks of it since never saw her before, standing of a mess of eight battered bodies as she drove her feet heel first into the crotch of a boy had never been on his list. "Whats going on here?!" he demanded.

For a moment Lorelei looked to the broken bodies around her feet before looking to the girl who had been demanding to be let go. She seemed shaken but oddly happy to see her tormentors in such agony. "I was in my cabin when I heard the young lady behind me" he motioned to the girl "demanding to let go. I looked over and she was pinned to the wall by this jackass" she kicked a dark skinned boy hard in the ribs and didn't so much as bat an eye as he yelped in pain as the sound of a rib breaking filled the hallway "while his hyenas were laughing about it. As my mother taught me about such people they need to taught their place and I did. Do what you will but I make apologies for showing this fith what you should expect from assaulting a woman in my presence."

The girl, a thin redhead with grey eyes looked over to the older boy who had his wand trained on the person who helped. "If you want to deal with the problem take them to wherever you take train troublemakers. I don't know who she is" she motioned to the silvery white haired girl "but all she did was help me. If this is how Hogwarts turns a blind eye to bullying and assault I'm more than certain that my aunt who sits on the Wizengamot would love this memory for proof to slap that gerriatic old bufforn calling himself 'The Great Bastion of The Light' with neglect of a minor under his care as headmaster of the school."

Lorelei grinned slightly liking the metaphorical balls on this girl. A quick look revealed she had forgotten to recast the Notice-Me-Not on her Slytherin Ladyship ring and that made her grin grow more as a thought struck her. "Lorelei Shuzen, Head and Lady of the Sanctified House of Slytherin" she said as she turned offering a hand to the girl. The gasp made her snicker mentally hearing the boys wand clatter to the ground.

"Ezra Vermillion, heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Vermillion. My thanks for your assistance Lady Slytherin" Ezra said bowing her head slightly in respect after shaking the offered hand.

Lorelei clicked her tongue as she used a finger to tilt Ezras head back. "None of that now. I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends Ezra so don't bow to me and none of this Lady Slytherin crap either. Why don't you come join me for the rest of the ride to the school in my cabin? The only other living thing there is my cat Archimedes and hes a sweetheart" she said ignoring the boys haste to grab more Prefects to transport the injured students to the medical car.

"If it won't be a bother I'd be glad to. I was on my way looking for a not too full cabin to begin when those morons did pulled their stunt." Ezra straightened up and straightened her robes out before checking the hidden pockets. Wand check, shrunken trunk check- everyrhing in place where it was supposed to be. "Lets go, my things are hidden on my person. Perk of being from an Ancient House allowing for a minute amount of magic to be used, minute amouts like a shrinking and feather weight charm" she said with a soft chuckle.

"Ah yes, I suppose thats useful. I prefer my own method but thats just me. More practical and I don't have to rely on physical space" Lorelei said with a shrug as she motioned Ezra to followed her. A hissed command opened the door. "Ladies first." A cheeky wink was given to the other girl who entered first with an eyeroll though she did smile slighly befor following in behind. A second his locked it against further guest.

Ezra was tempted to ask what Loreleis method was before she caught sight of the grey furred cat. She smiled a little wider as she offer her hand for him to sniff. "Hey there Archimedes, you sure are the lucky one huh? Such a strong willed and kind owner like Lorelei to look after you" she said scratching the felines ears gently.

"I wouldn't call myself his owner. Archimedes has been my friend since he was a kitten. Hes has been a constant where a lot of things were not. Hes good as family to me" Lorelei said watching with some amusement as Archimedes soaked up the attention. A laugh escaped her as she saw him jump onto Ezra and give her a more thorough sniff. "I think he likes and approves of you being around me. Hes a bit protective of me if you can't tell."

Ezra chuckled as the purring cat licked her cheek before retunring to Loreleis lap and curled up to rest in the sun streaming through the window. "This feels like the beginning to a beautiful friendship Lorelei" she said relaxing into the seat behind her.

"I couldn't agree more Ezra."


	2. Order up, near heart attack for one!

A/N: before I begin this chapter I want to point out one thing that a guest reviewer assumed and some others may have as well. This is not a crossover in the sense of a traditional crossover .i did say I would put in references but thats it. Yes her family is that of Mokas from Rosario Vapire but thats to fall in line with the challenge requirements(my second thought was thoughts of AU version of Hellsing where Alucard was never under Integras command but that would of been too much work to set) and Ezra Vermillion was a random OC that popped into my head & an unintentional nod to Fairy Tail.

All that said, love all the attention this and my other works are getting from you beauiful wonderful readers. Let the show commence!

* * *

Lorelei hummed thoughtfully as she walked ahead of the boats. The gawking looks as she walk across the surface of the lake were amusing to her, a slightly humorous glint in her eyes showing. While the fact of walking on water was supposedly only done deities, something of a joke to her, she found the practice to be soothing; letting her mind wander while dancing, doing gymnastics or even practicing her katas was freeing on the micro-thin surface. Hopping onto the shore she turned on heel towards the boat and gave a sort of theatrical sweeping bow to the approaching boats.

Ezra palmed her face a little and muttered something to herself looking at her new friend. Showing off was well and good but to walk on water, something no wizard or witch had been able to replicate before, in front of their own age group? That was just a little too much in her opion. "You're showing off a little too much Lorelei" she said shooting a deadpan look at the other girl.

A cheeky smirk came to Loreleis lips as her friend finally exited the boat and she looped an arm around Ezras shoulders. "Ah but that is half the fun. Being able to make peoples jaws drop and boggle the mind about the impossibilities my family & I often practice for the express purpose of magical control is too... Oh whats the word I'm looking for?" For a moment the silvery white haired girl tapped her chin with her free hand as she and Ezra trailed behind the pack of students. "Comical fits but its not quite what I was looking for."

"Do I even want to know what you and your family do that you call 'impossibilities'? Or do I have to worry about having a heart problem?" Ezra asked glancing at Lorelei.

"Walking on water, seamless use of elemental magics without difficulty" Lorelei raised her free hand and conjured a flame on her fingertip with a snap of her fingers "and then some. Walking on water is fun but theres one thing I like better than that" she said with a cheshire cat like grin. "You want to know that is?" she asked with a teasing kind of sing song tone.

"As long as its not raising the dead for shites and giggles, sure. Messing with the dead is a black practice for a reason" Ezra said with a serious edge to her voice.

"Nothing like that. Kaa-san would have my hide if I did anything like that. Everyone knows that theres only two possible outcomes of trying to revive the dead. Number one you get those flesh hungry monsters called Inferi" Lorelei said with a grimace, the sing song tone vanishing instantly. "The body gets reanimated but the soul is not brought back and they become ravenous uncontrollabe monsters killable only with fire. Number two though the only place that I know they are around but rarely seen, you get ghouls. The body is reanimated and the soul is brought back but the passage of the soul from the realm of the dead back to its mortal vessel gets mangled. Instincts become more feral and only the person who revived the ghoul can control them. The only upside to having a ghoul be the result is that the trip back makes the body stronger so ghouls make for good security."

Ezra looked at her friend and wasn't sure if she should be worried she knew so much about a black practice like that or impressed. "If its not that then what are you talking about then what is it?" she asked.

Lorelei exstinguished the flame and the cheshire grin returned as she let go of Ezra. With another theatrical motion she made a hop into the air.

Ezra was about to ask what was so special about jumping until her eyes widened. Lorelei wasn't back on the ground but appeared to be floating in place.

"Why that my new dearest friend" Lorelei said as she began to walk keeping pace with Ezra and the other students who looked back with equally wide unbelieving eyes "is walking on air."

* * *

When the half-giant handed off the first years to a stern looking scottish witch Lorelei grinned at the gobsmacked expression on her face. Still walking on the invisible platform of air she was a sight to behold and she pondered for a moment just what the woman was thinking. Walking on air, much like walking on water, was considered to be impossible so she was certain the woman would have a stroke if she didn't speak soon. "Oh right, I should probably get back on the ground. Silly me" she said with a snort of laughter before dropping to the masonry.

The witch seemed to force a measure of composure though she would have to tell the headmaster later. "Welcome first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor Minerva McGonagall but you will address me as Professor McGonagall. In a few moments times you will all be sorted into one of the schools houses, Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw of Slytherin. Everything you do from this night forward shall reflect on your sorted house as well yourself, both your failings academic or conduct wise and your accomplishments in the same vein of thought. There are no doubt kany who will try to impress upon you that your sorted house, whichever it shall be, is the best of the four and that frollicking with certain other houses is essentially sin. I impress upon you to ignore such frivolous though. Your house and housemates are near as family that you have here & at the end of the day, no matter what house you are in we are members of one family here under the banner of Hogwarts" she said letting her gaze swim over the crowd. "If you have a problem of any sort, bring it up with your head of house and it will be dealt with in the promptest maner possible. Oh and one more thing" the elder witch had begun to walk away to the large door and over her shoulder "if you choose to buy into these petty rivalries between the houses and are caught in any manner of hazing, bullying or being the perpetrator of a violent act against another... Suffice it to say you will find out that there is a lot of merit to giving heed to the school motto."

Lorelei watched the woman leave into the hall behind the door humming thoughtfully to herself. She had expected more from the woman and found herself disappointed. All reports about Minerva McGonagall depicted a fierce woman yet she wasn't seeing it. Even a veiled threat to heed the school motto didn't amount to a hill of beans considering the stupidity of humans "Sad" she muttered to herself.

Ezra looked over to her friend tilting her head in confusion. "Whats sad Lorele?" she asked wondering just what the girl was thinking about.

"Minerva McGonagall fails to meet her preceded reputation. By all accounts of her teaching credentials and yearly reviews she is supposed to a fiercely outspoken woman befitting her status as the Gryffindor Head of House. All I see is a washed old kitten using threats befitting a Slytherin" Lorelei said bluntly as the group of students were retrieved and motioned to enter the hall.

* * *

For a while Ezra watched with a curious tilt of her head as students were called up to sorted by a hat of all things. Of course she realized after the first kid that it was enchanted in some way to judge the qualities they possessed but the question of how perplexed her. Her best guess was it jad to a combination of runic matrices to make a complex arithmetic spell focused on mind magic. Once the spell had judged what it saw the outcome was shouted out by the hat. That was her first thought until she heard it talking itself on some of the more trickier to sort students.

"The hat has limited sentience of its own" Lorelei said seeing the gears turning double time in Ezras mind. "My forefather Salazar described it in one of his journals as a mix of runic and soul magic being infused into the hat to make it able to judge your memories and best qualities to sort you into the right house."

Ezra frowned slightly at the explanation given to her. While runic magic was perfectly fine and wel,l soul magic was a black art. Or so it had been ruled by Albus Dumbledore in his reign as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. "Whats to keep it from revealing what it learns from our minds to the Headmaster or anyone else? Family magics are taught to all heirs and heiresses from young ages & kept secret for a reason" she said with a slightly worried tone.

"Rowena Ravenclaw herself thought of that same problem only on a smaller scale since the Ministry of Magic was yet to a drop of ink on parchment. Much a mundane phone can record messages if you don't catch it in time, the hat cannot retain knowledge of a person after it has been taken off their head. She wrote the failsafe into the runic matrices herself with input from Salazar Slytherin himself who was a Master Class Warder and Rune Smith of the time" Lorelei said. "Remind me to bring the journal in and I'll show you after our first holiday break."

"Shuzen, Lorelei" Minerva said taking the sorting hat off a just sorted Ravenclaw boy.

Striding up to the stool Lorelei snapped her fingers summoning the hal before her without so much as a blink. For a moment she stared it down curiously as the cloth-like scrunched up at her. "You are a hideous looking thing aren't you? They've done a piss poor job taking care of you all these centuries Leonardo" she said holding the hat on both of her open palms.

The 'eyes' on the sortings hats 'face' scrunched up. "How do you know my name girl? None since the time of the Founders themselves have known what my name is" it said with a tone that demanded an answer.

Up at the staff table many of the professors were intrigued to say the least. Wandless magic was hard for most wizards and witches that were decades older than this yet to be sorted first year girl but there she was summoning the sorting hat wandlessly with a snap of her fingers like it was an everyday occurence. Out of all the teachers the most interested were the arithmancy, charms and runes professores. While Filius Flitwick may teach general charms, his time as a champion duelist gave him the sense this Shuzen girl was dangerous. The other two professors, both relatively young women, shared a look and nodded silently to other. While many wouldn't see them their were runes imprinted into the girls skin though their purpose was unknown.

"Take a seat and find out but I warn you that you may find yourself shocked" Lorelei said as she placed the hat on her head and sat on the stool. For nearly ten ling agonizing minutes the hat was silent yet under the brim of the hat, she was thankful the excess material hid her fanged smirk, the hat sputtered incomplete thoughts and sentences insids her head.

"GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! SLYTHERIN! RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted out at last. At the declaration the hall fell silent.

"Now now Leonardo, you know where I want to go. Lets call it a **cunning** move" Lorelei said looking up to the brim with an acidic moment she said it the trim of her robes turned green and silver. "Good boy, I enjoyed our chat but I must say one thing to you." Using her authority as Lady of the castle she imprinted the order to send Ezra to Slytherin with her upon the sorting hat. Taking the hat off she handed it back to Minerva with a look that dared her to say something before striding toward the Slytherin table where many welcomed her with shock and awe.

By the time they reached the bottom of the list Ezra felt the weight of the entire halls gaze on her. Spotting familiar purple give her an encouraging look she took the hat and put it on her head. Barely a minute passed before it called out Slytherin decorating her robes trim in green and silver. Polite applause led her to the table where Lorelei shoved a kid over and motioned her to sit.

"Nkw that you all have a new house to call home I must give a few announcements. First of all.."

Lorelei tuned out the Headmaster as she turned her gaze to a particularly greasy looking haired staff member and shot him a sly look. She noticed him pale a tiny bit, not enough to be noticed but just enojgh for her to see it, and that made her smirk a little. Good, the pet still knew its proper place.

"With that all said, there is one one last order of business which bears immediate need for confirmafion. It has come to my attention through means from the new first years there is one who claims Headship of the Slytherin bloodline" Dumbledore said looking over the hall. "I am asking this person-"

Lorelei contemplated for a moment standing and challenging Dumbledore in front of everyone to demand what he wanted to know but decided against it. Even with her skills and protective failsafes that was suicide at this moment in time.

"-to meet me and Professor Snape, the Slytherin Head of House, in my office to validate such claims as it one that has heavy consequences for false claims."

Ezra looked over at Lorelei who snorted to herself. Just what was her friend thinking? She knew of Loreleis status anc if others did she didn't know who they were. "Pardon me Headmaster and forgive my interruptions but how would such validation be proven truth?" she asked raising a hand and speaking up.

"Proof of family magics, possession of the family Head ring, summoning the family totem or other undeniable proof of being not just descended of Salazar Slytherin himself but the family Head" Dumbledore said .

Ezra looked again at Lorelei and instead of paying attention to the old man she was filing her nails like she hadn't a care in the world. If anything was to come out the next seven years, it was certainly not going to be dull.

* * *

After the feast came and went Lorelei remained seated as every other student was beginning to rise to sing the school song. Not only was the mass of horrible singers and multitudes of different paces horrible, it made her wanto puncture her own ear drums to not hear it. "Save me a bed in the dorms. Girls are paired two a dorm and I don't feel like bunking with a flunky when I got you" she said looking at Ezra.

"Bestill my beating heart, I do believe I feel faint" Ezra said rolling her eyes dramatically. "You certainly know how to make a girl feel special don't you Lorelei? Do me a favor and try not to kill the Headmaster. The last thing we need is you killing him in shock on the first night here."

Lorelei was tempted ro say couldn't do that because that was exactly what she wanted to do and instead shrugged her shoulders in a noncommittal way. "Oh headmaster, Professor Snape" she said approaching the staff table.

Dumbledore looked upon the girl curiously and gave a genial grandfatherly smile. "Can we help you Ms. Shuzen?" he asked.

Lorelei held out her arm and spoke three words that made both Dumbledorr and Snape go pale as a ghost. "Totems Familia Revelare." Raising one arm parallel to herself a green snake materialized and wrapped around the arm hissing at the men. From the ground a small hole opened up and a yellow badger appeared wiping at its 'fur'.

Dumbledore felt a cold shiver run down his spine. No, this could not be happeneing.

Lorelei extended her other arm as a bronze colored magical representation of a Raven landed, blue eyes glaring at the ancient beared wizard. "Oh, last but not least" she said with a smile with a smile as a waver of her hand dismissed the raven, badger and snake. In their place beside her was proud lioness made of reddish-gold magic. "Its Lady Hogwarts headmaster Dumbledore. Be careful to toe the line of what you are by the ministry to do and we'll have no problems. The first time you step out of line and endanger a single student of any of **MY** houses even one harebrained sruntI will eject you from these wards so fast you will not remember where to find this place or that it even exists. Now Professor Snape, could you be kind enough to lead me back to the common room since the esteemed headmaster had the lack of foresight to tell a prefect to stay to back the Slytherin bloodline Head?" she asked with a far too sweet smile. As she walked away with Snape he looked over her shoulder and smirked at the pale skinned Dumbledore. "Oh and one last thing, if you tell anyone about what you just heard or saw I will not just eject you from my castle, I will do so declaring you an enemy and threat to the student body. That means you will have your magic stripped by force and it will most likely kill you at your age as the wards toss you out and remove all information about the school from your mind."

* * *

Ezra was in the middle of unpacking her trunk when she heard a cough behind her. Turning her head saw Lorelei grinning madly like the cat that caught the canary. "Is he dead or did you leave him alive?" she asked without preface.

"Oh hes alive but I scared the daylights out of him. It was fun actually, more so than expected. He was so pale he made the ghosts look alive and tan" Lorelei said plopping down on the bed away from the door. With a series of gesture like handseals and a motion of her hand like she aas cutting open the air in front of her she reached forward pulling her trunk and Archimedes carrier from thin air.

Ezra watched fascinated at the display and nearly went bug eyed seeing the trunk & cat carrier appeared in Loreleis hands from thin air. She remembered the other girl mentioning not needing to rely on physical space and the curiosity she felt earlier but seeing it was completely different. "You mind if I ask you a personal question Lorelei?" she asked pulling out some photos of her family and set them on her beside table.

"As long as it doesn't involve asking what my measurements are by all means" Lorelei said with a teasing tone of voice and cheeky playful wink.

"No-nothing like that" Ezra said protesting with a slight blush. "We're too young to even be really think about dating anyone anyways." She looked away for a moment to recompose herself before her question. "I didn't give it mucb thought on the train but your last name is Shuzen, you wouldn't happen to be..."

"Guilty as sin" Lorelei said rolling her wrist in its socket. Drawing her wand she flicked it at the door erecting privacy and anti-eavesdropping wards. "I am a daughter of the Shuzen family, Japans Royal Family of Vampires. The fourth of five to be precise. Does my being a vampire scare you Ezra?" she asked.

"No it doesn't. If you had intended me harm I know you would have done so by now and I would have been powerless to stop you. I don't believe the rhetoric that all creatures are mindless nuisances or that, no offense Lorelei, creatures like vampires & werewolves are dark types that need to be killed. Every species has it bad apples, humans included" Ezra said looking back to Lorelei.

The siver white haired girl pondered the tone Ezra used before shooting a soft mile to her. "Thanks for that. I've had some pretty bad experiences before and I didn't want my first friend outside my sisters to be afraid of me for what I am." Leaving her trunk on the bed and unlocking Archimedes carrier Lorelei crossed to Ezras bed and hugged her tight for a moment, mindful of her vampiric strength of course so not to injure her friend, before letting go as she kissed the other girls cheek. "I've had problems believing good humans exist out in the wider world like my mother claimed but I know, call me crazy but I know I can trust you; my gut instinct hasn't steered me wrong yet."

Ezra blushed again feeling her cheek be kissed by Lorelei but hugged the other girl back. "You helped me out against those asses. Being a good friend is the least I could ever do" she said poking the female vampire lightly. From there a sort of tickle fight erupted and before long both girls found themselves beat. Yawning Ezra curled up slightly and was surprised to feel Lorelei draw her in close.

Lorelei smiled a tiny bit sleepily feeling Ezra press close like the slight cold of her skin seemed to make the girl comfortable. With one arm around her friend and the other carding through her hair it didn't take too long for the soft breaths to be slow & steady telling her Ezra was asleep. She knew she should try to get back to her bed but the grasp the other girl had on her robe kept her in place. Tossing the idea away she nestled close and wrapped her arm that had been carding through Ezras hair around her so she could be more comfortable.

Archimedes let out a meow seeing the two girls so close and jumped onto the other bed to investigate. Seeing his friend asleep against the other girl and holding said girl he a contentment in his chest as he purred licking their faces once each. For her to have a friend besides him was important to him. She deserved all the happiness in the world from his perspective. Curling up beside them he went to sleep dreaming of the future that awaited his friend.


	3. Disavowing my abandoners

Lorelei hummed contentedly to herself as she erected wards around the door to hers and Ezras room. Sure she could skip out on her new friend for the Lady of the House quarters but she wouldn't do that. It wasn't even a possibility in her mind after seeing Archimedes take so quickly to the other girl. Shooting one eye over she felt a surge of warmth in her chest as she saw her feline companion and friend playing on Ezras bed, Archimedes trying to pounce and catch a feather lure while Ezra pulled on the plastic handle that tugged the lure. "Alright you, come on over. I need your help for a second" she said as she wiped a drop of blood over the rune carved into the doorframe. If there was one thing that she was, it was slightly paranoid around people she didn't trust and with the ferret faced kid in her house knowing she was Lady Slytherin she wasn't taking a chance on her own or Ezras safety.

Ezra turned slightly giving Archimedes the chance to pounce and meow victoriously. "Alright you fluffy menace, paw it to your hearts content" she said with a crooked little smile as she rubbed the cats ears. She really didn't think Archimedes was a menace, his treatment of her on the train and the fact he was curled up against them that morning when they awoke said otherwise, but it was just part of how comfortable she was with her current company to be sarcastically playful. Crossing to where Lorelei was she looked thoughtful as her eyes glowed a tiny bit observing the wards her friend erected. "Privacy, anti-eavedropping, intent detection keyed into ill intent compulsionary charms to redirect away...and ID wards. Call me impressed." If there was one thing she was glad to have at times was her families Mage Sight. Unlike the idea about Mage Sight allowing a person to see magic as it fully is, Mage Sight is keyed to different things for those blessed with it. Her family had it in the sense that wards and barrier spells were visible to them. "What do you need from me Lorry?" she asked.

"A drop of your blood. The ID ward is connected to the rune on the door. The rune on the door is a two part identifier like a muggle x-ray; identifies your magic and your blood" Lorelei explained. "Back home everyone in my family has this done on their rooms so we have the privacy we want when we want it. Since theres two of us in the room you need to add a sample of your own blood to it too before I activate it."

"I don't think we have anything sharp-"

"Let me see your hand and I'll do it. Won't hurt a bit, trust me" Lorelei said with a reassuring smile sensing the slight hesitation from Ezra. Taking a gentle but firm hold of the offered hand she raised it to her lips and dragged a finger across lightly.

Ezra watched fascinated as several beads of blood seemed exit through her pores and hang onto Loreleis lips. When her hand was let go she took it back though her eyes remained on her friend. With a motion of her friends hands she saw the young vampire twist her hands into weird hand shapes before the blood pulled off from her lips and coalesed into a single drop of blood. "Wow.." she said in a soft tone, awe coloring her words.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt. Did you expect me to bite you or something?" Lorelei asked with a cheeky wink. "Not that I wouldn't mind but theres no silence wards up and I've heard that a consensual vampire bite is supposed to bring pleasure to the person being bitten, not pain." She laughed softly seeing Ezra go red in the face before a motion of her hand had the blood drop smeared over the rune like she had done with her own. "Now to turn this puppy on" she said to herself. With a small push of magic into the rune itself she watched with satisfaction as the inside of the rune turned white like it should. "Come on, its early and I need food as sweet as your blood tasted for that micro-second."

Ezra fought the desire to hide in her blankets as Lorelei skipped out whistling a tune. Her blood was sweet? "Shes joking with me...right?" she asked herself. Blood is supposed to have a metallic taste due to the iron contents within it according to her mothers Healer texts. How then could her blood be sweet to Lorelei? Sure she was a vampire and used to drinking blood so the metallic taste was something she got used to but sweet? Shaking her head to rid the thought running in circles she left the room after a final ruffle of Archimedes fur.

In the Great Hall Lorelei was sipping a tea mug while observing the other members of the student body. The Gryffindor color clad kids were being loud and boisterous. The Ravenclaw kids were mostly buried in a book of some sort or over a parchment scribbling away furiously at something. The Hufflepuffs were talking about 'This is the year the Quiditch House Cup is ours!' making her snort lightly. She had nothing against Quiditch but she could never play the sport herself. It was too linear and simplistic for her tastes.

"Lady Slytherin I-"

"Leave me be ferret face. You already ruined my opinion of you on the train" Lorelei said with a blank look aimed at the blonde boy who dared to interrupt her thoughts. "My many times grandfather built this House up as those who have the intelligence to be cunning and masters of playing the long game to achieve an end goal. When you dared to accuse me of not being blood of my grandfather Salazar you showed a lack of using your own eyes and intelligence. How you were sorted here is beyond me." A motion of her told the boy to listen or she would do more than just throw poisoned words in his face.

Beside Lorelei Ezra shook her head as the boy stomped off. "Lorry are you sure you want to do that? You know he is-"

"Draco Malfoy, sole heir to the Malfoy fortune and future Lord Malfoy. Yes I am more than aware Ezra. I might have spent the last few years abroad but I know of the prominent families of my own birth country" Lorelei said with a non-chalance that said she could care less about the consequences of blowing the boy off. "Even if the boy does decide to spin a tale to his father it would lead to a series of events that would end in my favor and Draco loses all credibility before he has the proper chance to build it."

"If you don't mind my intrusion, what series of events would that be? Draco Malfoy is a nuisance that needs to be brought down a few pegs."

Ezra and Lorelei looked over slightly seeing a blonde haired, blue eyed girl sit across from him. "No offense but you are who exactly?" Ezra asked with a raised eyebrow. "And your opinion is so low of him because of what reason exactly?"

"Daphne Greengrass, heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass" the girl said introducing herself while offering a hand out. Once she shook hands with both girls she took it back. "Draco Malfoy is an insufferable ponce of a creature claiming to be a boy. He looks down his nose at everyone who is not a Pureblood after his lifelong brainwashing of his father supremacist teachings. A handful of the other heirs in the house have had the displeasure of having to deal with him since our days as young children. I would love nothing more than to wring his scrawny little neck just between us."

Lorelei looked intrigued as she leaned forward with the barest hints of an amused glimmer in her eyes. "And what makes you think I'll tell you what I was referring to with my friend Ezra here?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow. "I know how to deal with pissants like Malfoy. I can get them at the hamstring and they will not get back up. Period."

"I don't think you want it getting out to the rest of the House your true identity do you? Draco has had the sense to keep the information to himself and his two manservants, sons of his fathers bodyguards who barely have brain cells to rub between each other, are too stupid to really understand the what they heard" Daphne said folding her hands in front of her.

"Is that a threat Ms. Greengrass?" Ezra asked with a sharp tone.

"More of an observation and inference but if you're this defensive about her secret it holds some degree of truth. If it gets around that a true blood Founders descendant has taken Headship of their houses affair and is in the house than your peace goes out the window" Daphne replied.

Lorellei placed a hand on Ezras shoulder to silence whatever she was about to say. "A girl with a mind of her own to realize the implications... You might be of use after all Ms. Greengrass" she said with a thoughtful but challenging smirk tugging just barely at the edge of her lips. "Whats your end game?"

"I don't have one" Daphne said with a completely straight face.

"You're a bold faced liar is what you are. Nearly everyone in this house, in this entire school really, has an agenda they want to complete by the time they graduate and that includes myself. Tell me yours and I'll entertain the thought of answering your question" Lorelei countered without blinking an eye.

Up at the staff table Dumbledore sat watching with trepidation as the Shuzen girl began her conversation with the Greengrass heiresss. If the girl had been a normal student he wouldn't be so worried but after revealing herself as the Head of all four Founders bloodlines & telling him the castle was not his but hers, something she was right about but he loathed to admit, he felt that uneasiness rumble. The combined political damage the girl could devliver as the Lady of four Sanctified houses outstripped his entire 'Light Alliance' put together. Not only was she a wild card but her threat made it clear she wasn't afraid to banish him from the wards using the same magic her ancestors used to protect the castle centuries ago if he strayed from his job description as headmaster & could care less if it killed him. She would need careful watching to handle properly. Perhaps he could use this thorn in his side as a boon to empower the Potters by passing a law that forced female heads of house to be married and expecting heirs by a certain age. Empowering the Potters fed into making him many more times powerful in the end.

Not more than a handful of seats away from Dumbledore Severus Snape saw the gears turning in the ancient wizards mind. With his gaze focused on the Shuzen girl he didn't know whether to pity her or Dumbledore himself. If the fool thought he could manipulate her along his strings he had another thing coming. There was a reason the Shuzen family was feared and respected around the globe after all. _'Not to mention the magic of the castle will protect her from anything he tries within the wards. I'm no master warder but even I recognize the bloodline protection runes etched into the heart of the ward stone'_ he thought to himself shaking his head. Merlin help Dumbledore if he went afte the Shuzen girl outside of Hogwarts as well. The political clout and blackmail the Shuzen family had at their disposal was legendary enough no one dared to try a political move against them in nearly two centuries.

"So thats your end game huh?" Lorelei asked propping her chin on her hand. The explanation of Daphnes intended end game was rather pitiful in her opinion. With her desire to round up the right politically connected people to enact change to secure changes in the laws regarding women head of houses and heiresses, Lorelei found the goal very short sighted. "Let me ask you a question Ms. Greengrass and think carefully on how you answer. You want to bring about the same equal rights for women here that nearly every other country, both mundane and magical, country has had implemented for decades if not centuries. Admirable in its own right." She held up a finger to keep the blonde from speaking. "Let us assume that you achieve your end game, you have three problems" she said.

"If you're referring to the voting blocks in the Wizengamot and the remains of the so called Conservative Old Guard then I know. What I'm staking a wager on is with the right people in the right places with the right status I can abuse the system to force the change through. I have a sister younger than me and when shes old enough wizards of every age are going to approach my dad with offers to buy her with either Line Continuation contracts or Consort agreements" Daphne said clenching her fists. "I don't want that for her. I might be forced to abide the laws and be forced to eventually marry someone I most likely will never love but I'll be damned to hell if I let that happen to Astoria."

Ezras eyes softened hearing that there was more behind Daphnes desire. Like the blue eyed girl she too had younger siblings but unlike Daphne she had younger brothers who wouldn't have to worry about such grim fates befalling them.

Lorelei was silent for a moment before reaching her unoccupied arm over and flicked Daphne on the forehead. "You want my help don't you" she said.

"I can't explain it but something tells me you're someone to trust. Someone who understands the need to do everything to keep family safe. If we could stick it to pompous creatures like Malfoy and Dumbledore who abuse the old laws to keep us women as third class citizens thats even better in my book but protecting my little sister... Thats whats driving me" Daphne said.

"Then an accord can be struck but I will not do so here in the hall" Lorelei said leaning back so she was sitting up straight. Before she could continue a falcon swooped into the hall and landed before her on the table. Spotting the Gringotts medallion around its neck her eyes lit up with a malicious glee. Opening the letter she scanned its content quickly and found her lips quirking into a similiar smirk. "Excuse me ladies, something has come up that I need to speak to the headmaster about."

Ezra was seconds away from politely inquiring but looking at the eagles medallion decided otherwise. Gringotts matters were private for a reason and people who snooped into other customers affairs were treated the same way that thieves were, the harshest penalties. "We'll be here Lorry" she said making a waving motion with her hand towards the staff table.

Lorelei was already halfway there when Daphne seemed to realize she was gone. "When did she leave? I swear she was here a couple of seconds ago" the blonde witch said with a slight frown.

"Shes fast" Ezra said as she shrugged slightly. If Daphne had eyes open to the wider world and had heard the Shuzen name before she would've realized Lorelei was a vampire & that speed like hers was a natural gift. But give her question it was bleeding obvious the blonde didn't have as wide a world view as herself. "Not to mention incredibly sharp and intelligent.I mean the wards she erected on the doorway to our dorm is something I think a fifth or sixth year might be able to do. That or someone like us from really old families."

"Headmaster I need a day pass away from the school to deal with House Business at Gringotts."

Dumbledore looked to Lorelei with a false genial expression. "I'm afraid I canno-"

Lorelei gave thin lipped smile at the response before making a casual flick of her fingers and mouthed 'Banishment for interfering with a Head of Houses business sounds nice right about now' to the ancient wizard.

"I'm afraid I cannot sign such a day pass at the moment. They're in my office" Dumbledore said after covering the pause with a cough.

"Ah, I see. Well I can wait til after breakfast to retrieve it. Classes begin Monday and the appointment is tomorrow so we have plenty of time to one made out" Lorelei said with a just as false pleasant nod of her head. "My thanks for being understanding headmaster. The goblins at Gringotts it was of urgent importance and as such had to be attended to immediately come the morrow, their words not mine."

Minerva grimaced from her spot near Dumbledore and wondered just precisely the Slytherin girl had mouthed for her friend & colleague to collapse like a house of cards. "Ms. Shuzen, you understand that such requests are-"

"Allowed under the Hogwarts Charter section H, sub-section 6. 'Heirs and Heads of House whom are enrolled students shall be given the leeway within reasonable bounds to deal matters concerning their House. If any of the aforementioned students are barred from being made able to deal with such matters the person or persons who does not allow will be forefeit of their job and banished from the castle to never return' quote unquote of the original charter drafted nearly six hundred years ago. The fact of the matter that I am asking and the goblins of Gringotts are knowingly asking of a date so not to interfere with the first official day of my education is being far more than reasonable Deputy Headmistress so kindly butt out where I did not address you" Lorelei said with a scathing look aimed at the scottish witch.

* * *

When the Potter family arrived at Gringotts on Sunday morning it was with confusion on their faces. Jason and James Potter Jr, both age seven, were in some of their best dress robes while their parents James Sr and Lily Potter were dressed similarly though as the only woman in the bunch Lily opted for a flattering but conservative dress. "Lord, Lady and heirs Potter to see a vault manager by the name of Rip Blade" Lily said with a respectful nod to the goblin sitting behind the teller booth. "We have an appointment for ten o'clock." The summons was slid across the surface for the goblin to inspect.

The goblin took the parchment before an order was barked at a goblin nearby in Gobbledegook. "My associate Silver Tooth" a clawed finger pointed to the second goblin standing at attention "shall bring you to the confrence room. Do no stray from behind him or face fines brought on by not following this simple instruction. The time of The Nation is valuable and the steps we take to protect the secrecy of our clients information is not to be trifled with witch."

Jason scowled at the rather blunt words the goblin addressed his mother with. When he went to open his mouth to speak a look from his father made him think twice about that course of action.

Waiting in the confrence room sat in a high back chair Lorelei waited patiently as she drummed her fingers on the arm, the chair back to the door keeping her hidden from sight The opening of a door and sound of multiple pairs of footsteps brought a fanged smirk to her lips. "Vault Manager Rip Blade, you are dismissed and I thank both you & The Nation for your assistance in setting up this meeting for me. As the Lady of the House I absolve the debt owed to me and mine by sons and daughters of Golden King and Queens" she said looking at the goblin nearby in his own chair.

"Of course Lady Peverelle. The sons and daughters of The Nation are more than happy to render aid to the Lady of the Blood Moon & her kin" Rip Blade said bowing his head in respect before seeing himself out.

"Lady Peverelle? But thats.."

At that moment Lorelei, glamored to look like she should have before being adopted by the Shuzen family, turned and relished the shocked looks she received from the Potters.

James and Lily went pale with shock seeing their only daughter sitting in the chair looking at them with loathing & pure disdain. Jason and James Jr were wide eyed seeing their elder sister for the first time in years.

"Raven... Is that... But Dumbledore..." James was unable to form a coherent thought.

"Dumbledore said what? I was dead? That I ran away from your magic hating abusive muggle in-laws?" Lorelei asked drawing a steel nail file from her sleeve and began to carelessly trim her nails down to claw like points. "Do you know what you did when you abandoned me at the Dursleys when I was five? I was abused and treated worse than a Malfoy house elf. Every chore from cleaning the entire house top to bottom by myself to cooking the entire meals. If I didn't meet their ungodly high standards I was beaten with a strap."

Lily looked sick as her eyes teared up. "Raven we-"

"Silence Lady Potter, I called this meeting and did not give you permission to speak" Lorelei said icily as she glared at the redhead. "As you have done to me, I so will do unto you. Much like the muggle saying goes 'Turn about is fair play'." A cruelness filled her eyes. "As the blood and magic recognized Lady Peverelle I hereby formally and entirely disinherit James, Jason and James Potter Jr Potter of the magical inheritance left by **MY** forebears."

Lily watched in abject shock as a violent red magic encircled her husband and sons before all three collapsed to their knees clutching their heads as dark grey almost black magic poured out of them coalesing into a singular flame like ball. In the blink of an eye the flame like ball of magic zoomed over to Raven and absorbed into her daughter. "Raven think about what you're saying and doing! Your father and I did what was-"

Lorelei ignored the pleadings from Lily as the glamor began to fall. First her black hair disappeared in strands til it was the silvery white she saw everyday in the mirror. Her skin paled from peaches and cream to a unblemished moon kissed alabaster. Unfeeling purple eyes glared out at the three men on the floor where green ones once looked back moments before. "Furthermore I as the Lady Peverelle I reclaim the monies, heirlooms and property of my blood as entitled to me by the Ancient Laws. If any member of the House of Potter is found to be in possession of my families property I will execute you with my own hand as allowed by Ancient Laws concerning Blood Traitors" she continued on unphased. "As we speak the Goblin Nation is executing my order and will reclaiming the due properties and money from the Potter Fortune vault. Magic has already deemed you traitors of kin with my asenscion. The wealth you have lavishly spent like spoiled children and enjoyed will be mine by the time I leave this room. The magic binding the Potter Liibrary will strip away the tomes that belonged in the Peverelle Archives."

"Raven stop this! You don't-"

"Lorelei my little temptress, are you done torturing them yet? I've taught you better than to toy with with trash like this for so long. Its below people like us." From the doorway Akasha, Kahlua and Moka entered with slow purposeful strides.

"Not quite yet kaa-san. I will be in a minute" Lorelei said getting up from the chair. With an icy coldness that made mechanical stoicness look ecstatic James, Jason and James Potter Jr let out simultaneous sounds of agonizing pain as runic brands carved themselves into the flesh of their throats. Walking away toward her mother and sisters a borderline sinister smile exposed a fang to Lily as she passed. "Now I'm done. I'd say lets go home but I must get back to school." With a kiss to her mother and sisters cheeks before disappearing with a snap of her fingers after tapping the portkey that would drop her outside the wards of Hogwarts.


	4. Oh godwhy me!

"Tell me Headmaster, do you know what the meaning of the word irony is?" Lorelei asked with a tiny smirk of amusement on her lips. She had returned from her business at Gringotts only minutes before and yet here she stood with a rather pale faced Albus Dumbledore who seemed to be a man on the edge of a mental breakdown. "Or do you understand just what the concept of Karma is? I'm oh so very curious if you do. After all" the smirk grew just slightly to expose the tip of her fangs "I'm sure I can guess precisely why I'm here and which of your pathetic blind bleeting yes men contacted you."

"Raven-"

Loreleis smirk fell as a violent wave of her hand pinned the ancient wizard to the wall knocking down portraits of headmasters past. "That isn't my name Headmaster" she said with a dark glare. "Did James Potter tell you I violently stripped him and his spawn of MY families magic as well as the wealth & properties the Potters have stolen from the Peverelles for centuries? That I branded them as Blood Traitors for abandoning me to abusive magic hating muggles you knew would treat worse than any House Elf? That I branded my brothers out of spite?" she asked with a slow turn so she was glaring directly into the cruel calculating blue eyes thst deceived many. "Because I did and there is nothing you can do to make me reverse such magics. Ancient magic ordained punishments are permanent but you should know that since you are the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump so well versed on the ancient arcane laws."

"Your brothers are innocent Raven. Do you know you've done to them?!" Dumbledore demanded. "Do you have the foggiest idea what you've doomed this whole country to with your actions!"

"I don't care. You made my family physically and emotionally abandon me just after I turned five, the twins were almost a year & a half and Voldemort failed his assault on Godrics Hollow" Lorelei said callously. "The one grace I had going for me when you told James and Lily Potter it was 'For the Greater Good' you leave me to be left at the Dursleys was my age. I was left there at five years old. If I was even remotely closer to puberty I don't hesitate to think Vernon Dursley would have given his gene splicing experiment excuse of a son the all clear to rape me when and how he felt like it. After all" her eyes hardened to dangerous sheets of tanzanite like glass "I was just the Freak. The wench. The beating post and the cause of all their problems according to my oh so 'loving' aunt' Petunia Dursley nee Evans.

Dumbledore couldn't begin to open his mouth before a fist was driven into his stomach. The force tore the breath from his lungs as his body tried to move with the force but he was trapped flush against the wall by unknown and powerful magics unable to move a muscle. "You don't understand" he wheezed.

"I have all day. I already sealed the entrance to the the stairs leading up here with my authority as the Lady of the castle. No one will be able to get past the gargoyle even if they have your ludicrous password" Lorelei said as she tore her eyes away from the pitiful man. Grabbing his throne like chair and in a minor show of her vampiric strength lifted it with one hand. She appeared almost thoughtful ignoring the shocked gasp. "Explain it to me. Explain to me why you told my former family it was in the interest of YOUR 'Greater Good' that the first born child of House Potter, then heiress Raven Victoria Potter, be abandoned with muggles you knew hated anything to do with magic or those who can wield it" she said setting the chair down and perched on it like a queen on her throne.

"You're not human..."

"Not anymore." Lorelei snapped her fingers and didn't bat an eye as a long gash opened up on Dumbledores brow spilling his blood down his face. "Now talk or you'll be dead before I give you a chance to face your day in court alongside the Potters. Oh, and you can tell me where my family property in your possession is too because I'll just straight up murder you if you lie to me considering I can feel the signature of a Peverelle family artifact or wand in this room."

* * *

Ezra frowned deeply as she saw Lorelei return late in the afternoon with a rather sour look on her face. Whatever her business with Gringotts mustn't have gone well. "Lorry are you-"

"No offense Ezra but I'm not in the mood to talk." Lorelei was aware that her response was rather cold and blunt but she was not up to talking to people at the moment. She didn't trust herself to go off and break the neck of the first person to irritate her in the tiniest degree. Her conversation with Dumbledore had been rather enlightening after a few broken limbs and she threatened fo cave in his chest cavity so he drowned to death as his lungs filled with his own blood while she watched.

 _'A fucking prophecy... I went through two years of hell for a fucking prophecy told by a hack like Trelawney!'_ was the only thought that made its way through her mind uninterrupted. Despite the odd looks she stalked her way up to the seventh floor with a glare to steal the souls of the dead set in her eyes. Prophecies were often false to begin with, or self fulfilling at best, but for someone like Dumbledore to make an assumption that someone like Trelawney gave an actual true prophecy when his vast arcane knowledge said there were a handful of True Seers in the world & she was not one of them infuriated her. Drawing on a memory from the journal of Rowena Ravenclaw she paced back and forth three times in front of a particular spot before a doorway appeared. Entering and slamming it shut she didn't care for the rattling of the iron hinges. Taking in the combat readiness training room she reached into thin air and pulled out her mothers Dark Magic book. If she was going to work off her anger effeciently she might as well begin to learn the control exercises that made her mother into the fearsome force she was today.

"The first exercise... Walking on air. Thats second nature to me. So is walking on walking on water." Her eyebrows furrowed as she flipped throw the first chapter. In and of itself water & air walking were pretty difficult to do in the first place so for them to be considered steps one was a slight suprise. Chapter two was more basic exercises to do with variations of of the water and air walking exercises like one was detailed as being 'Hurricane running' where running in the heart of violent wind storm was supposed to not only help with the durability of your skin because the debris would be hitting you at all times but the constantly changing air pressure would force you to constantly adjust the balance of your energies to keep from touching ground til the storm died out. "Now that... Might be interesting. Too bad I don't know a place that has violent wind storms that occur regularly and even Rowenas room can't replicate them without giving away its existence" she said with a sigh. With a motion of her hand she tossed the book on a table that came into existence and charged at the training dummies. If she couldn't progress chronologically through the book she could destroy training dummies with her bare hands and magic.

-Meanwhile in Dumbledores office on the other side of the school-

"Albus, the meeting to-" Minervas eyes went wide with horror seeing the state of the Headmasters office. All the portaits of headmasters and headmistresses past were burned to ash and Dumbledore himself was crucified to the wall. "Albus!" The scottish witch rushed over to the wall where barbed railroad spikes were driven through his hands and feet much in the same fashion as the Christ that muggle Christians worshipped foolishly. The only thing that alleviated her fear he was dead was a very shallow rising and falling of his chest. With a speed not seen of herself since she was a witch in her peak youthful physical prime she was over to the floo and yanking Poppy through it after a brief moments of the call connecting.

In all her years as a certifier Healer Poppy Pomfrey was not prepared for the mutilation and scores of injuries that littered the crucified Headmasters body. Cuts of varying lengths and depths numbered in the dozens, both his legs were broken, every single one of his ribs were cracked or fractured it was a merlin blessed didn't shatte and puncture his lungs & most worrying was that every bone in his hands and feet were pulvered into dust before the railroad spike was driven through them with such force to enbed completely at the tip. After the spikes crucified him whoever had done all this had used some sort of spell or curse to make the structural blocks of his bone reform into an obviously wrong formation and bind the calcium to fuse with with spike. "Morganas girdle..." Poppy was white as a ghost as her diagnostic charms to reveal his injuries returnsd all this information to her. "I..I can't...His injuries are beyond me Minerva. You have to summon a trauma unit form St. Mungos. I can't heal him. His injuries combined are too severe to brew potions to even begin to tackle the smallest of his injuries and thats WITH Severus' help!"

Minervas eyes hardened at that news. She knew Poppy had seen more than her fair share of war type wounds in the conflict with Voldemort so for Albus' wounds to be beyond her was worrying. Just who was the last person to be here with him? Why were they in here? Where in the blue flames of hell was Fawkes? Her thoughts were interrupted by a crunch making her eyes snap down and widen yet narrow at the same time. Under her foot was the pieces of Dumbledores wand. "Albus, can you hear me? Who did this to you?" she asked carefully making glazed blue eyes meet her own.

"Mon...ster. Demon"

Minervas eyes narrowed at that. "Albus I need a name" she prodded while she gave the motion for Poppy to order the trauma unit from St. Mungos.

"Kar..ma. She said...Karma. That...I was the reason she...became a monster." Albus coughed with hacks of blood escaping his lips. Glazed eyes closed as his pulse slowed.

"Get me those trauma healers now before he dies and we lose the ability to identify the person responsible for this!" Minerva barked the order with the ferocity of a general not caring that she could feel Dumbledores blood slide down her skin. "Who Albus? Who said it was Karma and you are the reason she became a monster?" she asked pressing hard trying to keep the ancient wizard conscious until the trauma healers got their to stabilize him.

"Raven...Potter."

Minervas blood ran cold at the two words. If Raven Victoria Potter was in the school under a different name and seeking revenge against those who put her with abusive magic hating muggles it was a matter of time before she found herself in the girls crosshairs DESPITE the many loud and vocal rebellions against the Headmasters insane idea. Before she could question further the trauma unit from St. Mungos was rushing through to help the nearly dead wizard. In a detached sort of way she watched herself walking out with a fast stride and an equal rage fueled yet fearful look in her eyes. The dinner feast would begin soon and she could call out the girl then. Yes, that was the best course of action since she couldn't question the headmasters and headmistress past portaits since many of the other portraits reported the former schools heads not being around the castle anywhere.

Coming up on the Great Hall she used a spell to animate the suits of armor and usher the students inside at rapid fire pace. The complaints were pointedly ignored as she followed in last sealing the door shut with a complicated spell and banishing the food from every table making several kids cry out in complaint. "NO ONE EATS UNTIL RAVEN POTTER REVEALS HERSELF!" the witch yelled, her voice echoing off the walls of the hall.

Confused murmurs came off the students at the Deputy Headmistresses declaration. Who the hell was Raven Potter? Everyone knew the Potter family consisted of Lord James Potter sr, Lady Lily Potter nee Evans and their sons James Jr & Jason Potter. This Raven Potter had to be an imposter claiming connection to the Potters hoping to rake in mountains of money. "Who is Raven Potter Deputy Headmistress? Why does she mattter at all since she was not a sorted First year?" a Ravenclaw girl bearing a Prefect badge asked.

"The Headmaster has been attacked and grievously injured claiming his assailant to be one Raven Potter" Minerva said with a restrained edge to her tone. "A girl I'm sure many of you are wondering whom she is. She is the daughter of James and Lily Potter, their very first born child though many of you will think the Potters only had two sons after The Daily Prophets coverage of the attack by You-Know-Who failed to exterminate the family seven years ago."

This information shocked most of the hall. There was a more legitimate heir to the House of Potter than the twin sons famous for supposedly utilizing some form of magic to end the threat of the Dark Lord? Why wasn't this knowledge more widely spread? "You said the Headmaster claims this Raven Potter as his assailant but that doesn't change the fact that trauma impacts the way you perceive things Deputy Headmistress" an older muggleborn Hufflepuff said. "No disrespect intended but if his injuries are as grievous as you claim, his recollection of the events can't be trusted at face value. In the muggle side of the world many studies have been done in the medical fields that show identifying an attacker and recalling the events of the extreme trauma makes the victim unreliable in being able to correctly finger the responsible party."

Over at the Slytherin table many of the green and silver clad youth were talking amongst themselves. The 'Great Light Bastion' Albus Dumbledore being attacked by a supposed child of his greatest yes men? That seemed as likely as the island nation they called home going through a year long drought. While the hushed conversations went around the table Lorelei only chuckled slightly to herself. Taking her frustrations out had taken much less time than she anticipated and after an apology to Ezra as she & the rest of Slytherin house went to dinner she had felt the shift in magic as Healers from St. Mungos flooed in to tend the nearly dead wizard. He wuld live of course but his memories of what had happened would be too vague and distorted to be considered of evidenciary value. All he would remember, and she made certain of this herself, was that he had been attacked by Raven Potter but she obliviated his memories of knowing that the Slytherin first year Lorelei Shuzen who was Lady to the four Founders bloodlines and the Lady Peverelle also known as Raven Potter was the same person with the wand that she took off Dumbledores; a wand that belonged to one of her forefathers from the Peverelle line. With a very slight unnoticed motion of a finger the food the Deputy Headmistress had banished reappeared.

Nearly every student blinked at the sudden reappearance of the food. The raging scottish witch tried to banish the food again but failed to do so. This only enraged her further making most of the Slytherin robed kids snicker at seeing the cool calm and collected Gryffindor Head of House blowing her stack.

"It seems that queer things are afoot in the castle Ezra, Daphne" Lorelei said with a wistful sigh like she was just as curious about what was going on

"Queer is one way to put. Whoever this Raven Potter girl is, if she is actually real and among us, has stones as hard as mithril to attack the Headmaster" Ezra said frowning deeply.

Daphne was silent observing the chaos with a thoughtful grimace. Something was terribly wrong and she could feel it in the air but just what it was eluded her. It was frustrating considering she prided herself on being quite the smart cookie as the muggles and muggleborns would say. "More like suspicious girls" she said after a long moment as she noticed Lorelei sipping at a glass of wine. "You aren't-"

"Laws and bylaws Daphne. As a magically and legally recognized Lady of my House I am entitled to all rights as a legal adult inside magical Britain. That includes drinking and its not like its my first time either. My mother and fathers country of origin has a culture simiiar to France where responsible drinking of minors supervised by legal guardians is not only allowed but encouraged. My poison of choice is a good Merlot and even then I only drink once in a blue moon. Situationally it suits fine and this is one where I feel the edge of annoyance being cut off is needed. Now ladies, lets eat before the house elves hard work is put to waste" Lorelei said waving her hand dismissively.

"I was meaning to ask that question actually" Ezra said as she clasped her hands together. "You told me you spent the last few years abroad but kept your tabs on the UK. Just where where you?" she asked. Of course she didn't need to ask the question since she knew where and why the Shuzen family was important but Daphne did not so it was for her sake the question was asked

Lorelei inmediately understood the context as she read the inquisitive look hidden in Daphnes eyes. The Greengrass heiress wasn't as wide eyed to the world as Ezra was it seemed. "Japan, the Asiatics and China mostly. I was in the heart of Berlin for magical Oktoberfest last year but some escaped Death Idiot of Voldemort ruined the festive mood of the celebration" she said shaking her head. "Though it was actually fascinating to see the GMSP tear him down dead in the middle of a crowd."

Around Lorelei the kids of Voldemorts more devoted minions eyes darkened at the disrespect aimed at the Dark Lord but said nothing for the moment. Dracos father was one of the Inner Circle making him the defacto leader of their immitation and Draco seemed both hesitant & petrified to even breathe the wrong way around the purple eyed witch. Something was wrong there and they would need to find out why he was walking on egg shells around this girl.

"GMSP? What the blazes is that?" Daphne asked.

"Ah right... Insulated nation this is. Behind the curve you all mostly are" Lorelei said shaking her head and unintentionally going all yoda on them. "The GMSP is the German Magicap Secret Police. Much like the German SS secret police of muggle World War II, the GMSP of today acts much in the same way though they are completely restructured to be entirely anti-terrorrist, domestic or foreign. If you're well known they'll detain you the moment the first trace of your magical signature enters German borders. If you manage to escape that and you actually begin something aking in the slightest to an act of terrorism, like attack a crowded place with a lot of people with the intent of mass murder, they will just kill you; they are that hardcore anti-terrorist. I mean the fact the GMSP have adapted the integration of guns to fire magical projectiles is astonishing really."

Daphne peered into her drink in thought trying to sort out the thoughts in her head. As interesting as the slight random tidbits from Lorelei something was still not adding up for her. "Is anyone still trying to figure out why the Headmaster was attacked? It isn't adding up for me"she said tapping a finger against her goblet.

"It doesn't matter in my mind. Whats done is done and the person who did it, if they truly are this Raven Potter girl, is the only one who will truly understand why" Lorelei said shaking her though her eyes widened slightly as a thought hit her. As the seventh months dies! The prophecy very well could have been referring to her as well as James or Jason! All three of the Potter children had been born at the end of July between the twenty nineth and the thirty first! Oh shit... This just made her plans a lot more conplicated...


	5. Offer,, confrontation & rune selfdefense

As the first day of classes drew to a close Lorelei hummed thoughtfully from her perch on the arm chair settled betweeen hers and Ezras bed. Her friend was occupying herself with Archimedes and the feline was too happy to play with his new friend as the feather lure was tossed & tugged just out of paws reach. After the debacle last night and the fact that the Deputy Headmistress had lost her cool at the 'unexplainable' magic that defied her orders the silvery white haired witch had been pondering the next steps that would have to be taken.

"If you keep that scowl on your face you'll have lines before twenty."

Lorelei and Ezra looked up noting Daphne leaned against the doorframe looking straight at them. "Thats not very polite considering Loreleis agreement to helping you Greengrass." Ezra scowled scooping up Archimedes and cradling the cat as she scratched under his chin. "What are you doing here anyways? I would imagine you were playing up to maintaining the status quo for the time being until the etirety of everyone with status to force law changes was assembled."

"I am playing up the status quo. Considering I had to have a very...forceful conversation with Draco prior to my showing up here. He had the presence of mind to try and reveal your secret Lorelei in a letter he was starting to pen home when I was passing him in common room. You should be thanking me that he has the correct incentive to forget he ever learned what he did about you" Daphne said as she crossed her arms across her chest. "But I digress ladies, I require a second opinion. A second opinion from someone who does not think along the same lines as those who know me do."

Lorelei raised an eyebrow at Daphnes way of wording and raised a hand to stop Ezras inevitable comment. "Allow me the satisfaction of knowing how you managed to convince the young Malfoy to forget such information and I'm more than happy to share such an opinion. Provided my well of knowledge is relevant to what you require a second opinion for" she said crossing one leg over the other at the knee.

"Honor Debts enforced by magic herself" Daphne said but elaborated no further. There was no need to say Draco owed her for saving the blonde ponces ass after his father had went off on him. It had been her who got him to her mom who managed to get him stable with basic healers spells while her dad summoned emergency help after Lucius had beaten Draco bloody & unconscious in a rage. "I need to know what you know about White Oak."

Loreleis gaze sharpened though her posture did not change as she folded her hands on her lap. "White Oak" she repeated slowly. "It depends on what context you and pretense you are asking under. You'll have to be more specific."

Ezra was still as a board, Archimedes fur standing on head as he hissed at Daphne. "Come in and close the door behind you." Her tone was far from kind as she glared at the other blonde. "I said get in here now!" she barked.

"Patience Ezra, we're all friends here. Aren't we Daphne?" Lorelei asked though her tone was expectant as the girl was jerked into the room with unseen magic and the door slammed shut. "I take you have figured it out at last? The thing that Ezra recognized."

"You aren't human" Daphne said standing her ground though her stance said that she was not going to make a move to harm Ezra or Lorelei.

"What gave it away I wonder" Lorelei said tapping her finger ever so lightly on one knee. "It wasn't my family name. It wasn't my looks. It wasn't-"

"It was what you said at dinner about where you had been the past few years. The places were far too specific and it sparked something I remembered reading about among my families past alliances once" Daphne said cutting Lorelei off. "The name was different back then since the spearhead was controlled by a woman feared and respected among her own kind as well as the rest of creature kind- Akasha Blood Driver."

"So you are acquainted with my family then" Lorelei said raising her brow just slightly. "Akasha is my mother. Terribly frightening woman to piss off. She was and still is the most powerful of central and eastern asias three Dark Lords for a reason. Do get to the point of what you're asking about. Knowing who my mother is and what she is, you must realize how fine a line you tread having the stones to ask me about White Oak."

Though her body language held firm Daphne was certain even her eyes showed hints of just how wary and frazzled her nerves were. She didn't want to be on the wrong side of Lorelei, the girl had agreed to help her in her aims to protect Astoria and other girls like her little sister from grim fates like being sold of like cattle to men against their will, but with the confirmation she knew that she needed some assurances. "I have no intent to try and poke the nest to needlessly provoke undue ire but I need-"

"You need to show some respect is what you need to do. Just because the Ministry treats every creature as subpar scum under their boots does not and will not ever make them right about everything. Look at how dated our beliefs, our education and societal standards are. My cousins in America that came over to visit showed me their school texts and do you know what my parents said? They were ashamed to live here because magical Britain is so self-contained and stagnant. New magical theory, whole branches of magic that are labelled as''Dark Magic' here is common place around the globe. Creatures, no offense Lorry, contribute actively to every other Ministry around the globe or whatever form of government equivalent they have and here they are slaughtered or treated as prisoners monitored & forced to work themselves practically to death. If Lorelei meant any of us harm she would have done so by now" Ezra spat with a near hateful look in her eyes.

Blue eyes closed as Daphne sighed and brought her hands to her temples & rubbed slowly. "I'm just concerned ok? I know I asked. I know Lorelei has agreed to help but you understand better than she does what anyone outside of us three knowing would do" she said trying to pick her words carefully. "One Sanctified House behind a cause carries a lot of weight. Having a magically recognized Lord or Lady of the House throw their name into the arena behind a cause is a gamble because they then become a part of the politcal process as a whole whether they wish to or not. Given the sensitivity I was going to ask a reassurance that you had plans or solutions in place to control your...urges lets call them."

"And if I don't?" Lorelei asker with a non-chalance as she leaned forward. "What are you going to do then?"

Daphne shuddered internally and turned her head to the side exposing her throat to both Lorelei & Ezra. "Offer up my own blood if and when you need it. I told you why this mattered to me, why I'm willing to fight so hard for it even if I have to be a victim of the very laws I seek to change. Family has always been at the core of what has driven my bloodline as far back as its founding. Protecting our own even at the expense of ourselves..." She paused closing her eyes. "I'd die for my little sister. Hell if it came down it I would kill for her..." her eyes opened hearing the slow click of steps approaching her and saw Lorelei looking at her critically "so why should I be afraid to offer my blood to my ally? The answer is I'm not."

Loreleis fingers gently traced a vein on Daphnes neck while her eyes were focused on the blonde witches own. "Is that resolute in your heart of hearts? A willingness to shed your blood to me" her words were let out in a slow controlled pace "to keep my 'urges' in check. That is a big committment to a vampire you understand."

"I do and it is. It isn't just the future of my sister thats at stake though all three of us know she is my driving factor. If my blood is whats needed, I give it to you freely and without reservation or fear" Daphne said.

A soft laugh escaped Loreleis lips as she leaned in close and breathed in the subtly sweet but coppery scent that she knew to be the lifeblood racing through Daphnes veins. "I can hear it you know. The racing of your heart pounding in your chest" she whispered as her nose brushed the tender flesh of the other girls cheek. "Even trying to be so brave the idea scares you. Or maybe it excites you a little, I won't judge because I can't. But like the root of your drive I respect and applaud your convictions." For a moment she let nose linger before she leaned in closer teasing the tips of her fangs across the flesh of Daphnes throat with enough pressure it was able to be felt but not but break skin. "I do have things in place to control my urges and thirst but consider yourself a source too now. A promise is a promise and a deal is a deal before the eyes of magic & the powers that be."

Ezra watched tensely for a moment before letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding as Lorelei pulled Daphne into a light hug. "So we're all good then?" she asked running a hand through Archimedes fur trying to calm the tense feline.

"Yeah, we're good" Daphne said pulling back from the embrace though she did shudder a little visibly as Loreleis fangs made one momentary final teasing pass along her throat as the vampire smirked a tiny bit. "Thanks for the second opinion."

"You're right though about White Oak."

Daphne paused in the doorway, the door open making some of the Slytherin girls look over in confusion. "Am I?" she asked.

"My wand, its made of White Oak. A rare wood here and around the globe though many wpod contest otherwise. Its properties are rather unique and dangerous in the wrong hands against the wrong sort of creatures" Lorelei said as she drew said object from her robe and twirled it lazily between her fingers like a muggle magician would a coin.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN GODRICS HOLLOW

* * *

James Potter cursed as he blew up a conjured straw dummy. How could they uave been so stupid all those years ago?! He ignored the burning of the brand as he cast another blasting hex at the ground. Voldemort attacked them in the very home they now resided, the attack failed because the twins had used an unknown magic repelling the Killing Curse back to Voldemort and Raven... They got rid of Raven in the aftermath of stress like yesterdays trash. "We.. We weren't in our right minds.. Abandoned our daughter... Dumbledore said it was the best plan for her safety!" An overpowered Bombarda impacted the ground forming a crater.

From the back door Lily watched her husband in worry. He'd been out back for the better part of six hours pacing and continually conjuring straw dummies before blowing them up with curses or hexes. Ever since the ill fated meeting with their daughter none of them had been right. James Jr and Jason were traumatized & broken their elder sister would turn her back on them. Even with their limited memories, they were just infants at the time after all, they remembered her being so loving and kind back then; what had turned her to be so heartless and cruel was beyond them. James sr was a wreck who spent more time in his head than anywhere else; if he wasn't blowing up in anger at conjured and transfigured targets he was lost in his head. "James..." she called trying to catch her husbands attention.

"Mom..."

Lilys eyes turned to spot her youngest son Jason, two minutes younger than his twin, nearby with a tired upset expression on his face. Pulling him close she wrapped him in her arms and squeezed tight. Their mansions, their libraries, ninety five percent of their wealth- it was all gone and Lily could care less. What bothered her most was the loss of her first born and she knew the boys plus James felt it too. Their family was incomplete and would remain so because Raven wanted nothing to do with them. Branded her father and brothers Blood Traitors for abandoning her. "Things are going to be ok my sweet boy" she said quietly. Would they though? She wasn't so sure herself but she needed to be strong for Jason.

Jason didn't look convinced as he allowed his mother to embrace him tightly. His parents had been in less than stellar mindsets since the bank and even he had to admit that his brother had been nearly silent as the grave which was worrisome all unto itself. James Jr was more like their dad and he was more like their mom yet the loud boisterous spirit that made his elder brother him hadn't revealed itself since the three of them recovered from the runic branding. "She hates us... Its not going to be ok" he said quietly as his eyes closed. "She chose a new family over us... New siblings, a new person she treats like a parent... How is any of this going to be ok?" he asked hiding his face in his mothers shirt as his eyes began to tear up.

Lily felt her heart shatter into pieces feeling the wetness begin to collect against her stomach. Jason was right, Raven hated them and made no qualms about saying it. She even went on to say she would kill them with her own hand and wand if they were found with Peverella property. There was no way any of that didn't spell out she hated them in bold letters. Then she left treating the older woman and her daughters like they were family before she disappeared off to somewhere via Portkey. "She... She doesn't understand my sweet boy" she said kneeling down and made Jason look her in the eye as she wiped the tears away. "Theres a lot that she doesn't understand."

"Where is she?"

Jasons eyes shot over spotting a very ticked off Minerva McGonagall. "Where is who?" he asked pushing out of his mothers hold.

"Raven" Minerva said with a look in her eyes like she was ready to go to war. "Where. Is. She."

"How in the hell should we know? We haven't seen her since yesterday morning at Gringotts" Lily said. "If you hadn't noticed Minerva, we have our own problems to deal with. Like the fact she is apparently the Lady Peverelle and because of ALBUS' plan to put her at my sisters 'For the Greater Good of her own protection' in the aftermath of the failed attack" she glared harshly here "she wants nothing to do with us. She branded her father and brothers Blood Traitors for abandoning her, her words not ours. We'll be lucky to scrape by with me going to back to work after she took back the Peverelle fortune, land properties and the homes built upon them, the books from the Potter library that har belonged to the Peverelle archives & any and all Peverelle wands or artifacts."

Minerva took a step back in shock. Albus wasn't the only one victimized by Raven Potter? She targeted her own kin out of hate and spite?! This was terrifying if it got out into the public sphere. The Potter wealth was more than the money representative of the generations of successful witches and wizards, if that was gone there was going to be a massive slot open for a lot of power to be seized. Add into the fact Albus himself would be laid up in the Intensive Care Ward at St. Mungos with a mile long list of magical and physical injuries the chaos caused by one eleven year old girl, a vengeful spite fuel angry girl, was going to dramatically shift the landscape of the magical Britains future if the dark factions got wind of this. "This isn't good" the scottisb witch said to herself.

Lilys eyes narrowed as she saw the tensing of Minervas muscles. "Jason, go get your dad and bring him inside. Dinners in the stove being kept hot" she said gently nudging her son toward his father. "I'll be right in." Once the two men were inside, Jason had to pull his dad inside, green eyes bore into her former mentor. "Spill it, why do you think Raven would be here? She disappeared from my sisters at seven years and we hadn't been able to find hide nor hair of her since. Not until yesterday and that was less than an hour start to finish before she was gone."

"Raven attacked Albus in his office at Hogwarts or so he claims. His injuries are a laundry list of magical and physical injuries a mile long" Minerva said after erecting a privacy ward to keep the men from hearing. "Albus was crucifed to the wall like Christianities depiction of Jesus on the cross. Its a bloody miracle hes alive with how badly he was wounded!"

Lily felt a heavy stone land in her stomach. Raven couldn't have done that! She.. There was no way that.. "She couldn't of done that Minerva! You or Albus would have flooed us the instance her name writ itself onto the list of students to be sorted for the First years and you never did!" Even with the denials escaping her lips her soul clenched tight in her chest. Her daughter hadn't responded to the name Raven but when the other woman called her Lorelei... "Is...Is there a girl by the name of Lorelei that was sorted?" she asked in a weak almost meek voice hoping and praying she was wrong & what was going was all a bad dream she'd yet to wake up from.

"One girl, a sorted Slytherin. Why?"

The clenching of Lilys soul tightened in her chest. "Silvery white hair, purple eyes? Pale as death warmed over?" she asked hoping against Morgana herself to be wrong.

Minerva didn't make the connection for a moment but her eyes widened in horror fueled understanding seeing Lilys heart sink and her normally warm bright green eyes dull to an almost lifeless lack luster shade. "Lily... Tell me you didn't..."

"She.. She didn't respond to my pleas to listen... She ignored my begging to let us explain why.." Lilys eyes were sightless as silent tears fell connecting the dots. "Jason is right.. She truly has turned from us... Truly hates us... Found a new family... It explains so much...and she only responded to a woman with pink hair. She only responded when she was addressed as Lorelei..." she said hugging hereelf as an absolute cold dread filled every part of her body. She didn't even notice the pure unadulterated alarm as Minerva apparated away like she was being chased by Death itself.

Back at Hogwarts about the same time as Minerva apparated away from Godrics Hollow, Lorelei finished the adjustment to the ward scheme at the center of the schools protection suite. While she removed Dumbledores memories of her identity of Lorelei Shuzen- Lady of all four Hogwarts bloodline houses and Lady Peverelle- and the former heiress known as Raven Potter, she needed to be sure that no one coming to or going out of the castle would be able to connect the dots. With a diagram that showed the true location of the ward stone and ward scheme, not the one Dumbledore thought was the stone and modified, from Rowenas journal she added what was essentially a rune matrix that had the effects of what she knew would be if the Imperius and Confundus spells had a love child. She barely had felt the matrix activate and integrate into the wards when a staff member apparated on the edge of the wards. Now she would see if she got her however many times great grandmother Rowenas idea right.

The moment Minerva crossed into the ward and onto the schools grounds she stopped dead in her tracks as a woozy and nausiating feeling washed over her. She could feel a tenseness and worry in her body but what had she been worried about? She couldn't remember but it was there. It was a cold dread and fear but it was like whatever it was disappeared completely. That was worrying but if it disappeared it couldn't be that important...could it?

* * *

A/N: so another chapter down and our vampire heroine is continually making waves though its more of a ripple effect result and word of mouth. Just what did Minerva think was going to happen when she went demanding answers of Lily and James? What exactly else is in the rune matrix Lorei added to Hogwarts protection ward scheme? Will Lorelei actually feed off of Daphne since she now understands the connection about who and what Lorelei is? Will the rune matrix adversely affect those who know Loreleis secret already or does it act in only the way of befuddling those who make a reach to connect Lorelei Shuzen & Raven Potter as the same person?

Find out next chapter as we jump forward in time to examine how the Hogwarts student body takes to strange occurences happening in the castle


End file.
